Chibi KyuMin :: cita citamu apa?
by danhobak98
Summary: " anak-anak hari ini Seonsaengnim akan berbicara tentang cita-cita. " / "hmm.. keinginan jika sudah besar nanti maksudnya? " / "hm… jika sudah besar yaa.. umm! Kyunnie! " / " ng? waeyo Minnie-ah? " / " cita-cita Kyunnie apa? " / " Minnie.. Minnie –mau jadi istri Kyunnie! " / " MWOH! " / KyuMin GenderSwitch! DLDR. Humor gagal?


KyuMin Chibi :: Cita-citamu apa?

.

.

.

Author :: danhobak98

Warning : GenderSwitch, TYPO, dan sebagainya.

Note :: Kyuhyun dan SungMin punya SMEntertainment. KyuMin punya KyuMin Shippers #eh? Don't like, Don't read!

Tokoh ::

**Sungmin – yeoja**_. _Bayangkan sungmin yang seperti di teaser 6jib. Yang mirip putri bunga gitu~

**Kyuhyun – namja**. Bayangkan Kyuhyun seperti yang di MV Sexy Free & Single.

**Eunhyuk seonsaengnim –yeoja**. Berambut pirang panjang rada bergelombang dengan poni yang di kedepankan rata.

Dan yang lain-lain~ ^^

**Lokasi : Sapphire Blue playgroup**

"eunhyuk-_seonsaengnim, annyeong_! " teriak gadis cilik dengan rambut pirang bergelombangnya dengan riang sambil digandeng oleh seorang namja cilik yang meng-klaim atas 'kepemilikan' Minnie.

"_Minnie-ah~ Annyeong_ ^^ " balas eunhyuk seonsaengnim yang tak kalah ceria. "ng? _Kyuhyun-ah, annyeong_~ " sapa eunhyuk seonsaengnim sambil tersenyum manis.

"_annyeong_." Sapa Kyuhyun –namja yang meng-klaim atas 'kepemilikan' Minnie- malas.

"Kyunnie! Tidak boleh begitu. Seharusnya kamu menyapa _seonsaengnim_ sambil tersenyum manis! " Minniememarahi Kyuhyun sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu.

" Kyunnie tidak bisa tersenyum. " balas Kyuhyun se adanya.

" _Mwo? Jeongmal_? Kalau begitu, _mianhae_ Kyunnie. Minnie telah memarahi Kyunnie.. " Minnie pun langsung memeluk erat Kyunnie nya.

" tidak apa-apa. " senyum Kyuhyun sumringah sambil membalas pelukan Minnie nya.

Eunhyuk yang melihat ini pun hanya dapat menyimpulkan satu hal.

' _Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum pada Minnie.. '_

Batin Eunhyuk sambil senyam-senyum mendapati muridnya yang tengah kasmaran di masanya yang masih sangat belia. 'Bikin iri saja.. ' batin Eunhyuk lagi.

_Teng Teng Teng_

Bunyi bel pertanda kelas akan segera dimulai pun berbunyi.

" Kyunnie! _Kajja_, Ayo masuk, kita telat! " ajak Minnie sambil menarik-narik Kyunnie nya.

" Iya, iya _nae bunnyming_..~ " goda Kyuhyun di sela-sela berjalannya kearah kelas bersama bunnyming nya.

" ish.. malu, Kyu! " ucap Minnie sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa tertawa.

**08.15 KST**

**Kelas anak ayam.**

" anak-anak~ hari ini Seonsaengnim akan berbicara tentang cita-cita. " ucap Eunhyuk berbinar-binar. Ya, dia ingin pamer cita-citanya yang telah kesampaian ini. Sungguh terlalu..

" cita-cita? " Tanya semua murid bersamaan.

" cita-cita? Apa Minnie punya cita-cita? " tanyanya polos pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya dengan lucu. Kyuhyun yang melihat Minnie nya seperti ini hanya merasa gemas. Dan menjawab " semua orang punya cita-cita, _nae bunnyming_.. tapi mungkin tidak untuk kita sekarang.."

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya ini dengan kagum. Sungmin hanya berpikir simple, _' bagaimana bisa bocah sekecil(?) Kyuhyun mengerti tentang bahasa sulit seperti ini? Ah.. apa karena Kyunnie terlalu pintar? Kalau begitu wajar dong ya kalau Kyunnie sudah masuk playgroup di umurnya yang masih 2 tahun? Minnie saja baru umur 4 tahun dan baru masuk playgroup.. '_

" Kyunnie –"

" seonsaengnim! Cepat berikan contohnya 'cita-cita'pada kita semua! " suruh Kyuhyun sambil menekan kata 'cita-cita' nya.

" Eh? I-iya.. " jawab Eunhyuk reflek. Ia kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan segala kebingungannya. ' _bagaimana bisa bocah sekecil ini memerintah orang dengan santainya? Kurang ajar. '_

' _Kyunnie tau tentang 'cita-cita' nggak sih..?_ ' batin Sungmin _speechless. _Sungmin pun akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya kearah Eunhyuk seonsaengnim untuk mendapatkan penjelasan yang tepat tentang 'cita-cita'.

" jadi, cita-cita itu seperti 'kelak aku ingin menjadi guru playgroup!'. Begitu. Apa kalian mengerti? " jelas Eunhyuk seonsaengnim singkat,padat dan jelas –yang tentu saja itu bagi Eunhyuk.

"hmm.. keinginan jika sudah besar nanti maksudnya? " Tanya Taemin, -yeoja cantik dengan rambut coklatnya yang digerai (bayangkan Taemin di MV Sherlock! Yang pas rambutnya panjang~).

" benar sekali! Ternyata taeminnie cepat menangkap sesuatu ya~ ^^ " puji Eunhyuk bangga. '_sebenarnya ini pasti karena cara mengajarku yang mudah dipahami!_' inilah isi hati Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya. Ke PD an!

"hm… jika sudah besar yaa.. umm! Kyunnie! " panggil Sungmin bersemangat sambil lari-larian tak teratur(?).

" ng? _waeyo_ Minnie-ah? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin.

" cita-cita Kyunnie apa? " Tanya Sungmin –sangat bersemangat.

" Hmmm.. dokter..? " jawab kyuhyun ragu-ragu.

" Whoaaa~ semoga tercapai ya Kyunnie~! "

Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba langsung memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih mencerna suasana yang sedang terjadi.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

" Kyunnie.. "

" y-yaa Minnie? Apa? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah.

" Kyunnie tidak tanya cita-cita Minnie~? " kesal Sungmin sambil mulai melancarkan jurus _aegyo _nya. Mem_pout_kan mulutnya.

" Minnie ingin di Tanya-i begitu? "

Sungmin mengangguk bersemangat. Ternyata, Sungmin yang notabene 2 tahun lebih tua dari kyuhyun merajuk karena ingin di Tanyai pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu? Ckckck. Tapi demi Sungmin, apapun akan Khyuhyun lakukan. Apapun! Termasuk menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti ini sekali pun..

" _arraseo_.. Minnie-ah. " ucap kyuhyun serius.

" ne? " Tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan mukanya mulai memerah. Tunggu? Memerah? Bukankah kyuhyun hanya memanggil namanya?

" Apa cita-citamu, Minnie-ah? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Sungguh, hanya pada Sungmin seorang lah Kyuhyun bisa bersikap lembut seperti ini.

"ng.. anu.."

Jawab Sungmin malu-malu. Mukanya semakin bersemu merah bak kepiting rebus. Walaupun orang yang melihat Sungmin adalah penderita rabun jauh ataupun rabun dekat sekalipun, pasti wajah Sungmin akan tetap terlihat merahnya. Karena saat ini wajah Sungmin memang sudah merah-telak.

" Minnie.. Minnie mau jadi.. –jadi.. " jawab Sungmin terputus-putus.

" jadi apa, hmm..?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai senang karena merasakan firasat bagus setelah melihat reaksi Minnie nya yang seperti itu.

" Minnie.. Minnie –mau jadi istri Kyunnie! "

Teriak Sungmin didepan Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Sungguh. Sungmin sangat takut jika Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan hal yang sama seperti apa yang ia harapkan. Dasar memang anak kecil. Maka harapan yang dimiliki sangat tinggi.

Senyum simpul tercetak jelas di bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Perjuangannya selama ini –mengklaim atas 'kepemilikan' Minnie terhadapnya- akhirnya berbuah manis.

" tentu saja Kyunnie juga mau menjadi suami Minnie! " jawabnya mantap sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya .

Murid-murid yang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan ada yang sebagian menepuk tangan mereka tanda 'aku turut bahagia'. Eunhyuk seonsaengnim yang melihat ini juga terbawa haru nya atas pernyataan aneh(?) murid didiknya yang berani. Ia pun bertepuk tangan. Murid-murid lain yang tadinya terdiam akhirnya juga ikut menepuk tangannya.

" Chukkae~! " ucap semua teman-teman Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan sambil diiringi tepuk tangan.

" Go –gomawoyo.. hiks –hiks.. huwaaaa~" Sungmin yang sangat bahagia tidak dapat membendung tangisannya lagi. Akhirnya ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya di pelukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

**12.45 KST**

Teng teng!

Bel pulang sekolah –playgroup- pun berbunyi. Dengan cepat semua murid dari berbagai kelas berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya menuju luar sekolah –menemui orang tua yang telah menjemput mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pulang bergandengan tangan dengan sangat bahagia. Sesekali Sungmin mencuri-curi pandang kearah Kyuhyun. Begitu pula dengan kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya tatapan mereka berdua bertemu dan akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama.

" Minnie-ah! " _eomma_ Sungmin –Lee Leeteuk melambaikan tangannya kearah sang anak.

" _eomma_! " teriak Sungmin senang. Sungmin pun berlari ke pelukan _eomma_ nya.

" Kyuhyun-ah, mau ikut pulang bersama? _Ahjumma_ akan mengantar Kyuhyun sampai ke rumah Kyuhyun nanti ^^ "

" _Jeongmal? Gomawo, Siomoni_. " ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkukan badannya.

" Eh? Si –Siomoni? Kyu –Kyuhyun-ah.. Ahjumma bukan ibu mertua Kyuhyun..? " Tanya eomma Sungmin bingung.

" Ish.. Kyunnie akan jadi suami Minnie, eomma! " ucap Sungmin tanpa dosa.

" MWOH? " eomma Sungmin pun kaget dibuatnya.

.

HAHAHA..

Tawa menggelegar pun terdengar di rumah keluarga Lee itu.

" Ish.. appa! Jangan ketawa..! Minnie tidak main-main! " kesal Sungmin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Ngambek.

" mian.. mian.. habisnya kalian kan masih kecil.. masa sudah mau jadi suami-istri sih? Memang tadi disekolah ada apa sampai tiba-tiba mengajak Kyuhyun-ah untuk menjadu suami Minnie-ya?" Tanya appa Sungmin –Lee Kangin .

" Tadi? Tadi di playgroup ditanya tentang cita-cita Minnie." Jawab Sungmin polos.

" lalu?" Tanya appa Sungmin lagi.

" Minnie jawab apa saat ditanya tentang cita-cita Minnie? " kali ini Eomma Sungmin nimbrung mendadak.

" Minnie jawab, Minnie ingin jadi istri Kyunnie! " jawab Sungmin dengan wajah cerianya. Sangaaat ceria..

**-END-**

**Author's note : ini fiction pertama danhobak di screenplays. Dulu sempat punya akun di ffn sih. Tapi, nggak dipakai lagi. Teeheehee~ ^^**

**Baiklah, bagi beberapa author nama danhobak98 ini pasti sudah tidak asing. Karena, itulah aku. SiDer. xD tapi dulu nya lho. Sekarang aku mulai berguru(?) menjadi author juga. Ide ini mendadak melintas pas ngeliat wallpaper laptop sendiri * w * ada yang penasaran dengan wallpaper laptopku? Kyahahaha~ baiklah, aku masih baru. Maka dari itu, mohon bantuannya yaaa.. ^^**

**Wanna to Read and Review? :D**


End file.
